1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the treatment of soil contaminated with petroleum hydrocarbons and more particularly to a novel treatment which collects the contaminated soil and encapsulates or seals particles thereof whereby removed soil from a trench can be safely discharged into the trench so as to constitute a safe landfill.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The problem of contaminated soil disposal is a continuing problem due to the fact that the soil oftentimes contains high levels of toxic materials which are damaging or detrimental to the health of inhabitants or personnel coming into contact with the toxic soil. In order to dispose of the toxic soil, the current method of disposal having a high content of petroleum hydrocarbons, for example, is to haul the contaminated soil to a hazardous landfill site. Difficulties and problems have been encountered with this procedure which stem largely from the fact that it is economically costly and increasingly imposes a limitation on available hazardous landfill sites. Such hazardous waste or landfill sites in the reasonable foreseeable future are expected to be severely limited by legislation and, therefore, the probability of more new landfill sites that will accept hazardous chemicals and material is seriously questioned.
It appears that the current methods of toxic waste disposal are merely to relocate the same material from one location to another. After a period of time, the new site location becomes as hazardous to surrounding personnel so that additional removal is required. Furthermore, the toxicity of the material, such as petroleum hydrocarbon contaminated soil, is particularly hazardous to personnel collecting, storing and transporting the toxic soil from one location to another.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a safe and economical means for treating and handling of petroleum hydrocarbon contaminated soil so that the treated soil will meet or exceed governmental established regulations and standards.